Rhubarb the Echidna
This page is still somewhat under construction. Some of this info might end up being changed at a later date. General Rhubarb the Echidna is an green echidna who lives by himself in the woods. Personality Rhubarb is a fairly timid echidna, but is not afraid to defend himself if necessary. Because he has spent the last three years living alone in the woods, he has become kind of skittish and jumpy, especially around people he doesn't know. He can come off as a bit slobbish, awkward, and maybe even a little nuts, but he means well. History Rhubarb may seem like the type of guy who simply went out to live in the forest to "get away from the MAN, man", but that's actually not the case at all. He used to live in a small town out in the forested country side. and was very close to his family and friends. Unfortunately, that all changed after a very very '''bad mistake. Rhubarb was 16 at the time and looking for a job. His dad, unlike many of the people in his town, was a business man who worked in the city whilst his mother worked around the house. Rhubarb had done a few part-time jobs as a farmhand for the neighbors, but he was hoping to find an actual job. Eventually, whilst strolling around in the town square, he found a flyer that stated "HELP WANTED: DRAKK REFURBISHING AND REPAIR". A mechanic job? Or furniture repair? The flyer didn't say, but he figured he'd check it out anyway. The Drakk Refurbishing and Repair building was on the very edge of town. It was kind warn down looking, but according to the location on the flyer, it was the right place. Rhubarb entered the building and was greeted by a well-dressed fox sitting at the front desk who introduced himself as "Allister". Allister told him that Drakk Refurbishing and Repair was fairly new to Rhubarb's town and that his first assignment was to deliver a gift box to everyone in town. He thought this was kind of odd at first, but Rhubarb passed the gift boxes off as just extra nice way for the business to introduce itself to the to the town. He gave everyone one in town (There was only about 12 residential houses in total) one of the tightly wrapped boxes and returned. When he got back to the Drakk building, Allister instructed him to stay inside for while and sign the contract for the job. Rhubarb wondered why they hadn't given him the contract first thing, but then he began to question why they made him give out those gift boxes first anyways... In fact, they hadn't even asked for any information about him besides his name! He couldn't believe he did't realize the red flags sooner. He kept his cool though and asked Allister about why they hadn't given him the contract beforehand. Allister replied that they didn't have time to print any as they weren't expecting someone to come in so soon. He figured that made sense, but he was still getting bad vides from the whole situation... It took Rhubarb about ten minutes to reluctantly sign the contract. After that, he told Allister that he was going to go outside to catch some fresh air but was promptly told "No". The fox stated that he had to say inside for exactly one hour. It was so the gifts could "achieve their full effect on the town." Rhubarb knew something was up for '''sure '''now... Before he could say anything though, Allister told him to wait right there while he went to "get something". Allister went through a door next to the front desk and disappeared. Rhubarb was starting to panic and decided to try opening the incredibly dark tinted glass door that was the entrance to the building. It was locked. He waited for 25 minutes for Allister to get whatever he was supposed to be getting. Alister didn't come back. After about five more minutes, some kind of smokey red substance started to fill the room via the air vents. That was it. Rhubarb scattered around the room for something he could use to smash the glass door with. Eventually, he grabbed the office chair behind the front desk and proceeded to bash it against the front door. When the glass finally shattered and he was able to escape, what he saw was unbelievable. The sky was a deep gray color and reddish smoke was coming out of some of the buildings. There were several weird things shambling about a couple of yards to the left of him. They were a deep red color and looked monstrous. With a second glance though, Rhubarb relized one of them looked kind of like one of his neighbors who was a rabbit. The other one looked a little like the male man, who was a crocodile. Suddenly, it came to him: '''These were the townsfolk. Whatever that red smokey stuff was, it was probably coming out of those gift boxes he had given them. And it had turned them into the terrible creatures they were now. Rhubarb ran. He ran into the woods and kept running for as far as his legs could carry him. Finally, he stopped in a clearing deep in the forest. He was far away from his town now. Far away from the mess he had made. And he wasn't planning on looking back. Prologue Rhubarb currently resides in the same clearing he came to a stop at three years prior. He has built himself a cozy shack and survives on fish from the nearby stream and berries. Life has been going fairly well for him, but he still has yet to go revisit his town to see what has changed nor does he know what became of his friends, family, or whatever the plan that awful "Drakk Refurbishing and Repair" actually was. Even today, He still blames himself for the destruction of his town and the lives of the townsfolk. Trivia * The author (RelativelySaneCultist) wrote this character's info and backstory entirely on the spot. Very little prior planning was made. Category:Echidnas Category:Neutral Category:No Powers